Fairy Tail x Readers and OC's
by KyokoSakaruchiRose
Summary: I don't own Fairy Tail only the plot and my OC's all rights go to Hiro Mashima and YOU Reader Chan...Enjoy This book is a series of soon to be or never to be stories, Reader x Character, OC x Character, Character x Character and so on and so forth...Requests are open...NO LEMONS... BYE!


**Hey Guys so I was thinking if you like this drabble I could make this a story...What do ya think? Comment down bellow with your answers and I also need a name for you guys, hmm...How about 'Starlets'! Ya.,I like it Enjoy my Starlets!**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

It was a normal day in Crocus,Fiore. At 35 Millikan Street, in apartment 4, on the second floor of the Stennara Side Apartments a young couple slept. Well one of them slept while the other was coughing painfully. The one coughing was Rosetta Fawn, she's 18 years old, has pink thigh length hair with light blonde highlights at the end of her bangs and at the end of her hair, she has a birthmark of 4 light blue almost white flowers under her left eye that glows brightly when using her magic, she is the famous Moon Angel Slayer and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and archery, she is apart of the 2nd strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, her guild mark is located on the left side of her neck in silver outlined pink and she has beautiful violet eyes. Her friends and family know her as Rosetta or better referred to as Etta, but to the rest of Fiore she is known as 'Angel of the Moon'.

Currently she is sitting up in her bed after a couple minutes of trying and successfully prying her boyfriend of 4 years hands of her waist, she has a pink tank top and silver and black checkered ankle length pajama pants adorning her figure. Her bangs are framing her face and her lengthy hair is in a messy bun, Her coughing is slowly beginning to wake up her boyfriend Haruko Stone, who is more popularly among friends and family referred to as Haru, He is 19 years old, has spiky and unruly dark brown hair, has title of 'God of Earth' or 'Teleporter' the first because he is a Earth God Slayer and the second because of his magical ability to create black holes that allow him to teleport and completely erase his scent, he is also skilled in dagger magic, this magic ability allows him to create daggers and add magic into them, he has beautiful purple and blue eyes, he is also apart of the Sabertooth guild and his guild mark is located on his right cheek in black outlined forest green, he is currently shirtless and is only wearing boxers and and white sweatpants. He is awoken to his lover coughing painfully.

 **Haru's P.O.V**

I woke up to hear Ro (only he call's her that) coughing bad and painfully. I quickly sat up and hugged her from behind and started rubbing circles on her back, after doing this for a minute the coughing subsided but only by a little so then I turned her around and pressed my index finger of her chest and said a small chant and after maybe a minute she finally stopped coughing. I gently laid her down on my lap as her breathing calmed, I started caressing her cheek as I spoke softly"Ro are you alright now?" She looked up and then clutched her chest in pain and was panting her eyes and mine widening this only ever happened once and we nearly lost her. I gently put her head on a pillow, as she was still panting and her eyes were closed painfully tight. There's a drawer on my nightstand that has a magical chest compression gauze specifically made for Etta. As I got the band I looked over and saw something that made my heart hurt. Etta was curled in a ball as sobs racked her body and was holding her chest for dear life.

I quickly ran over to her and cut of a piece of the gauge and placed it on her chest. In no more than 2 seconds the gauge started to shine a dim purple colour and Etta's breathing calmed tremendously. After around 3 minutes the light stopped and Etta had complete control of her breathing. I helped her up just as Yukino and Sting ran into the room closely followed by Rogue and Kagura. "What happened here?" asked Yukino and Kagura at the same time. "My chest again." Etta answered still a little out of breath, after that statement the two couples turned serious. "How bad was it?" the unusually serious Sting asked Etta and I. "It was better than the last time but I had to use the gauze." Etta stated sadly. Yet again everyone tensed even more knowing that the last time she used the gauze she was in a coma for 2 weeks. "Call Lucy please." I asked Yukino, but she was already by the communication lacrima in the kitchen calling my 'little sister' Lucy from Fairy Tail. Lucy and I grew up together so I deemed her my little sister as I am now older than her because of the time-skip. We bumped into her two days after the GMG and she and Etta hit it off. The reason I asked Yukino to call her is because Lucy was getting help from a guru in healing magic along with Wendy so she is always a big help. In fact she was the one that created the gauze for Etta, which everyone is thankful for.

 **Yukino's P.O.V**

As soon as Haru said to call Lucy I was already in the kitchen and called her, it was around 6:30 am so I'm not sure if she's back from her morning training. Luck was on my side today as a very sweaty Lucy appeared on the screen. "Hey Yuki, what's up?" she asked as she sat down. "It was Etta's chest again." As soon as I said that her face instantly became serious and concerned. "How bad was it this time?" she asked already getting her medical supplies ready and her keys with a sack of jewel, probably to catch a train to Crocus. "She had to use the gauze." This made Lucy freeze and then she hurriedly said, "Oh my Mavis, I'll be there soon." Then she cut off the call. I hope she gets here fast enough.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I quickly ended the all and grabbed my purse,keys and my medical supplies and stuffed that in my bag. I was wearing my hair in a high pony-tail and was wearing this...

with black and white sneakers. After that I rushed to the train station and caught the first train to Crocus. I hope Etta doesn't have another attack. I put my belt around my waist and my fingers brushed Horologium's key and I had about 25 minutes until I reached Crocus. This is going to be a long day.

 **Hey Starlets, hope you enjoyed the Drabble. If you guys want I can make this a story. So~ comment down bellow about what you thought on my writing skills tho. I will be making a part two for sure.**

 _ **Until next time...*Muah***_

 _ **Bye My Starlets!**_


End file.
